Who Knew
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Akoya and Ibushi decide to live their lives as they want, being together no matter what, but life is full of surprises, some of them that are not the best


This one shot was originally a song fic and I originally uploaded it as a song fic, but because of a guideline the song has to be taken out, so after a month, because of my laziness, I finally upload it again...

Thanks to the previous people who commented or fav the previous version.

* * *

 **WHO KNEW**

Please, promise me you won't leave me"

"I won't, it's a promise"

"Promise me, you will protect me forever"

"I will, even with my own life"

"I love you"

"I love you too, my Angel"

The words keep hunting him like a song that he was not able to forget, the memories keep hunting him and the tears keep running down his cheeks.

How was it possible that all the promises were broken in one day?

How was it possible that everything he loved in this world was taken away from his hands all of a sudden?

Who would have said that destiny could be crueler to him?

No, he wouldn't have guessed, he wouldn't have bet to that, because for a couple of years he forgot what suffer means, he forgot what loneliness was, but all of that was back again.

All those dark feelings creeping through his heart, all those feelings getting him to the same routine, laying on his bed, curling up and crying till the moment he would get too tired to even continue crying and just giving himself up to sleep.

At least in his sleep he could still see him, he could still hear his voice and sometimes, he could swear that he could feel his hands caressing his face and his lips touching his own to share one last kiss.

How he wishes his dreams could be real, how he wishes that Arima that Ibushi could still be alive.

Flashback

Their relationship started as a secret, even to them was kind of a secret in the beginning. They could not place a date or a moment in which they definitely decided to be an official couple. They just knew it happened because there was a moment in which they could not stand being apart from each other and when everybody stated that they were the perfect couple, even Kinshiro said it.

It was the perfect relationship in many ways. Arima have always love being able to protect and take care of everyone and he honestly has developed a huge interested in protecting and helping Akoya in learning everything he needed. He knew that the younger was capable of so many things, but he was too insecure to even try anything out, so Arima was more than happy to be with him, guiding him at any time and being there just for him.

In the case of Akoya, he knew how much he needed someone like Arima in his life, someone whose words could be real and believable to him. He needed someone who could dig into his many layers, the ones that he has created throughout his life, someone who would take the time to know him and look right straight to his soul to know what he really needed in life, and that was Arima. And Akoya knew, that even if it was little, he knew he was necessary to Arima because he always remembered to Arima how important all of his actions were to all the people around and every time he could, he tried to do anything for Arima to show how much he appreciated all the care he was given by him.

Yes, they were definitely a perfect couple; a couple that no one could dare to match. More than a couple they were best friends and their relationship was unbreakable.

"Why did we take so long to realize of this?" Akoya asks, shyness showing up on his statement and the way he curls his hair makes it more evident.

"I don't know, but I guess we have to be thankful that we realize of what we could have" Arima answers getting closer to Akoya and taking his hands "You know I'm really thankful of having you in my life, my angel"

Akoya blushes, he turns his face away, it's been a couple of months since they have been dating, but he is not still used to Arima's spontaneous love expressions.

"I'm also thankful… Arima" he finally says gathering all his courage to give a quick kiss on Arima's cheek.

"I know that, my angel"

The way he says those words, there's no way that no one else can say those words and make Akoya's world goes upside down of happiness.

"Arima…" he calls out for the other.

"Yes, wha…" Arima cannot finished his sentence; Akoya suddenly kisses him and deepens the kiss.

Arima does not pull back; instead, he kisses back and enjoys the fact that, apparently, Akoya is being less shy with their relationship.

"I'll love you forever, my beautiful sweet angel" Arima says and Akoya could only smile, a genuine smile that carries all of his emotion in one simple action.

It's been a while since Akoya and Arima has started dating. Both of them so happy, both of them enjoying every moment, but not everything is so perfect. At some point their families will have to know about their relationship and since they belong to the highest social standards, their families simply could not accept what was going on.

Arima struggles every day, trying to get the acceptance from his family, trying to make them understand that nothing else matters, he loves Akoya and that's what it is important to him. He doesn't care about the arranges that have been made for all his future, he wants to live the way he knows he's going to be happy and that's right next to Akoya. If that means that he will have to leave his own house he will do it, he didn't care about family honor or responsibilities as the heir of his family fortune.

He just wants to be happy with the person he loves.

And Akoya was having a similar situation, he belongs to one of the richest families in all Japan, he belongs to the highest standards of life in every single way, and he, as well as Arima, has all his life arranged by his family.

"How can you risk everything you have for such a disgraceful existence as that boy?" his father asks him, once more, they were having this conversation.

"Father, please, you know his name is Arima Ibushi, and you don't have the right to say that his existence in disgraceful" Akoya tries to replies as calm as he can "He is my most important person in this world."

"Don't you dare to say such stupid statement!," his father says, anger growing faster with each one of his words, "Your life has been decided by me and you don't have the right to decide to join your life with someone whose fortune is nothing compare to what we have, he is not even close to call himself your friend!"

"You don't know what you are saying!" Akoya screams, the tears falling down his face.

"Shut up! If you really think that boy can make you happy as you say, then get the hell out of my mansion until you recover your senses!"

"What?!" Akoya cannot believe what his father is saying.

"You hear me my dear child, if you prefer that boy over the life we have planned for you, then you have to leave."

There's a pause in the argument, Akoya's breathing is fast and irregular, he is about to breakdown, he cannot believe what he is about to do, but he knows that he has a good reason to make his decision.

"If that's the only option you give me, father, then I prefer to leave"

The older man from the Gero family looks surprised over his son's answer. For a moment, he believes that his son is playing a joke on him, but once the younger stands up without looking back, his heart clenches, and his anger speaks out.

"How long do you think that boy will stay by your side? How long do you think you can play this little game of the two foolish souls in love? Do you think that that boy would like to stay by your side, someone who is useless without his money and servants?

Those words hurt him even more than anything during all his life. For one moment, he was not sure about how to answer that, Akoya just stands there in silence, but he remembers what Arima always says to him.

"I'm sure that is going to be forever, father, so you do not have to worry about me anymore, maybe you should start thinking about how to choose your new heir"

The young man just leaves his house, the place where he has belonged for so many years it was now anything else than a memory to him now. Right now, it was the time to create a new life, a life that he wouldn't regret right next to Arima.

Even though all the changes in their lives were so unexpected, they have handled to find out some good solutions, of course, part of those solutions were thanks to Kinshiro. As soon as the young man knew what happened to their friends, he jumped in and helped them. They couldn't believe that their friend would be such a great help.

"Kinshiro wanted to provide us with a better apartment, but I kind of rejected that because I don't want to own him so much" Arima says once they have finished unpacking his stuff "As soon as I get more money we can move to a bigger place" Arima says smiling and trying to keep as calm as possible.

"It's ok, as long as we are together I don't care where we live, I have learnt that there are many important things that money cannot even attempt to buy".

"Akoya?" Arima says surprised, he wouldn't have thought that the youngest could have changed so much in few time.

"I'm telling the truth Arima, I'm alright, it's gonna be hard, I know that for sure, but I honestly does not care what can come, as long as I am with you I know that I can do anything and overcome anything".

There are no more words, Arima takes Akoya and carries him to their new shared bedroom.

"Arima! We haven't finish yet!" Akoya says between giggles and pants.

"I couldn't care less about our stuff, right now I just want to be with you, my sweet and beautiful angel" Arima says as he places Akoya on bed.

"I'm yours forever, if you are mine forever" Akoya says with a flirty voice and winking to Arima.

"That's a deal for eternity, then" the oldest replies smiling and kissing Akoya's cheek, "I won't let you go, and I promise I'll take care of you"

"I… I also want to take care of you, Ibushi!" that is the first time Akoya calls him by his name, that is the first time after so long that his name sounds perfect in somebody else's lips.

For a split second the green haired boy keeps enjoying how his name sounded, how it feels like a really short, but amazing melody coming from Akoya's voice. Then, he just can kiss his lovely boyfriend and soulmate. Even if they were going through dome hardships, those moments were perfect for them.

But now, those were just simply memories that Akoya could only dream about it, he could not go back to the past, he could not kiss Ibushi again… he could not listen to his voice again.

Flashback.

It's been a year and against all the odds, Akoya has found a job, he is currently working as a secretary, he might not earn a lot of money, but at least he knows that now he can help Arima with some bills and he won't feel so bad whenever Ibushi has the idea of buying him something cute. Yeah, that was definitely the greatest relief he had, and at least he knows that he can do his job without fearing to fail since it's kind of similar of what he used to do when he was part of the student's council.

"Akoya, someone has asked to speak with you" one of his coworkers tells him and he nods.

"Thank you, I'll finish this and I'll go to see that person, did he say his name?" he asks giggling thinking about the only person who would go to his work to speak to him.

"No, but… he resembles a lot to you" the girl replies and Akoya feels his heartbeat stops for a moment.

"Thank you, I'll go in a moment"

Although, he would have wished to avoid seeing his father, he accomplish his word, Akoya finishes his paperwork and goes to the reception, he clearly sees his father waiting for him. The man is standing and his arms are crossed, the typical pose he would hold whenever he wanted to preach his son. Definitely, this was not a casual hang out between father and son.

"How much time do you have?" it's the first phrase his father tells him.

"Nice to see you too, father" Akoya replies trying to hide the bittersweet tone "I have forty five minutes".

"Good, come with me"

They go out and into his father's limousine, after some minutes they arrived to have some lunch at one of the fanciest restaurants in the zone. Akoya just wants to hide his excitement of going back to that place, of going back to the fabulous style. He knows that he loves what he has, and he won't change it, he knows he can be strong.

"I wish you could have been wearing some other clothes, but since there was not enough time to buy you something, so try to show at least some good manners, I hope you haven't forgotten about those" his father expresses and gets into the restaurant.

Yeah, Akoya does not need to go back to this life style, but sure he can show the greatest behavior and manners. He stands straight and walks with security, he does not need to fear his father.

"Next year, I'm going to retire, no one in the company has shown the guts to be the leader," his father speaks as the waiter brings some dishes and they start eating, "I wish I did not have to come back to you, but I'm giving you one last chance, if you leave that man, I'll give you back the right to own the company".

Akoya does not reply immediately, he prefers to focus his attention on the food, and drinks because how he wishes he could completely ignore what his father is saying, how he wishes he did not feel a tiny little voice telling him to accept the deal. However, he knows his feelings are stronger and what he has formed with Ibushi is more than anything his father can offer him. So, after lunch is over he is ready to reply.

"Believe me father, for a moment, I was about to say yes, but for a whole year you haven't looked for me, you haven't called me, you haven't tried to reach for me, and so I realize that I don't need you, now if you excuse me, I'll need to go back to work".

"If that's your final choice, I want you to remember this day forever, because life is cruel, destiny is cruel and you never know when you are going to be dragged to hell".

"Then, let it be that way" Akoya says, no hesitation in his voice, no fear to be shown, who cares what his father says? Ibushi is with him, Ibushi is the only person that he needs to feel complete and safe.

A couple of months have passed since the day Akoya met with his father, he didn't have the courage to tell Arima what happened that day. And he doesn't know why he feels the urge to tell him now, just in the day in which they are celebrating their anniversary. Akoya does not want to ruin the moment, he knows that Ibushi worked some extra hours to pay for a reservation in this place, and he also knows how excited he was to take him to this new restaurant, but…

"Ibushi, I have something to tell you", yes, again he is being betray by his unnecessary honesty towards Ibushi.

"What is it, sweety?" the man asks looking him straight into his eyes.

"I… some days ago… well actually some months ago, I had a small meeting with my father".

Ibushi's expression says it all, he couldn't believe Akoya didn't trust him, didn't tell him before. They had an agreement, they didn't have secrets, they were…they were perfect, right?

"Why?" Arima questions him, "Why didn't you tell me before? What happened, what did he tell you?"

"It's no big deal, he wanted me to go back, the same condition still on, so I told him I was not interesting"

"I'm sorry, I need one moment, I'll be back" Arima says standing up and going outside the restaurant.

Akoya, being a little impatient and anxious because of Arima's behavior decided to go after him and try to talk some more.

"Really, you don't have to worry, I won't go back to my family's place, I'm fine with you" Akoya tells him and takes Ibushi's hands.

"Do you have an idea of how much I fear the day I won't see you at home because you got tired, because you deserved so much more than I can give you" Ibushi suddenly says surprising Akoya with that statement, "I always fear that moment, I'm always thinking about how to earn more money, about how I can give you a better life, about how I can make you completely happy."

"Ibushi…, why?"

"Because I think you are not happy by being just with me, I feel you need more, I think you want more… that's why I always repeat I love you, I need you, I'm happy with you, so you know how important you are for me, so you won't leave me"

Akoya could not hold back his tears, and he could not hold the slap he gave to Arima's cheek.

"If you fear that, then you don't know me yet, you don't have any trust on how much I love you…" he says as he starts running away.

"Akoya!" Arima screams and starts running after him, "Please, Akoya stop, please, stop!"

Akoya does not listen to Ibushi, but suddenly he feels being pushed so hard that he falls into the other side of the street, then he opens his eyes, he sees all the transit is stopped, and some meters away he sees a body lying on the ground. Everything is going too fast, people are screaming, he sees some blood on his hand, some scratches, he is confused, but then his eyes focused again on the body.

When he realizes of who the person is, he screams, he screams and cries, he desperately gets closer to him, the words do not come out of his mouth. He's afraid of saying the name, afraid of accepting what is going on. He places his hand on the other's hair, which is covered by blood already, but he does not care about that.

"Ibushi…" he whispers as if the words will burn him, "Ibushi… please…"

"Thanks heaven you are safe…" the older mutters with labored breathing.

"Why… why… why…" Akoya repeats over and over again, and he cannot believe that even in the middle of this situation Arima can still smile to him.

"Because I love you…" Arima replies, still smiling and Akoya cannot stop his tears.

"You didn't have to, please, please… don't leave me, you didn't have to do this, please…" he cries and gets closer to Arima.

Akoya listens to the sirens, he takes Ibushi's hands and places a kiss on his forehead, he does not care about the blood, about the people who are watching. He just wants the ambulance to arrive faster, he wants someone who can help Ibushi now.

"Akoya…" the man whispers, he's skin looks paler now, "I love you, please… forgive me".

The other feels as his heart clenches and it's about to break in million pieces. His reaction is to kiss the man he loves, the man who saved him.

"I forgive you, I forgive and I love you, please, please you have to stay with me"

"I love you too, my angel" Ibushi says as he closes his eyes.

The ambulance arrives, Akoya doesn't realize of how things happen, he just knows that suddenly he is in the hospital, he is waiting for answers and hope to see Ibushi again.

Everyone has arrived at the hospital, even Ryuu has come and has shown Akoya support. It's been hours and Akoya strongly holds Kinshiro's hand, he does not complain, he just stays there in silence with the others around. No one dares to speak, no one dares to ask what happen.

Akoya keeps crying, he keeps staring at a blank space, until the moment that Yufuin points out that the doctor is coming, everyone looks up. Akoya does not feel strong enough to know what the doctor is going to say, but Kinshiro help him to stand up.

It didn't take more than 3 minutes to the doctor to give the news, Ibushi did not survive, it was inevitable, he would have die because of the internal bleeding or because he was not going to resist the surgery. The doctor apologizes and leaves the room, the silence is uncomfortable until the moment that Akoya reacts.

"I need to see him, I need to… I don't believe… Arima, Ibushi is strong… he cannot, I'm sure that…" he cries, he mumbles, he does not know where to go, suddenly he falls down "Please, Kinshiro… he cannot… he cannot"

"Akoya…" the white haired boy tries to reason with him, but to no avail.

"He has to be alived!" Akoya screams, the silence after that is even worst.

"But he isn't… he couldn't make it, Akoya" Kinshiro says, not as cold as all of them expected.

"But…Ibushi… he… my Ibushi" Akoya whispers and keeps crying.

None of the guys is brave enough to leave the room, on the contrary all of them stay there and wait until the moment that they can leave the hospital with Akoya.

The Arima family did not allow Akoya to go to the funeral. They call Akoya, Ibushi's cause of death. Even Kinshiro tried to talk to them and convinced them that it was not Akoya's fault, but it didn''t work. So, instead of having the opportunity to give a last good by to his lover, Akoya was sitting on the bed that they used to share, he was looking at the pictures they had together, he was holding Ibushi's sweater. He didn't listen to the knock on the door, he was spacing out as he has gotten used to.

"Akoya" Kinshiro calls out, no answer given, "Akoya, your father spoke to me, he said he will be glad to receive you again… at your place," the boy says, but he does not have an answer, "Akoya".

"I do not want to leave this place, this is all what I have now to remember him… I don't want to leave it"

"It's not good for you to stay here, it's better if you go back to your home"

"My home is here… where I can still feel Ibushi" Akoya replies, unable to hold his tears "Over here, I can listen to his voice, I can feel him… some way… I know it's crazy, but we built this place together, Kinshiro… this is all what I have now".

Kinshiro is unsure on how to answer that, he is not good with emotions and feelings, but he understands what Akoya says, he knows what it is to live on memories. He knows it's not good.

"Akoya, please, do this for Ari… for Ibushi, please go back to your family place, for him, he would be happier if he knows someone would take care of you".

'I protect you forever' Akoya could swear that he listens to Ibushi saying those words.

He look up to Kinshiro and he accepted.

"I will go back, but… I want to keep Ibushi's belongings"

"I guess you can"

In his dreams he always look for Arima Ibushi, his dreams keep him sane, keep him secure. However, there are nights in which he cannot even imagine Ibushi's beautiful smile, there are nights in which the loneliness is stronger than anything.

"Ibushi… I want to see you" he whispers in the middle of tears.

He walks towards the mirror, he sees such an unglamorous image of himself, his hair is a mess, his eyes are red and there are tracks of tears all over his face. He smiles a little, he knows Ibushi would love to see him smiling.

"I need you, life is not easy without you… why did you leave me? You said that you'll protect me forever, you promised me to stay with me…"

He whispers as he tries to hold his tears, he looks now through the window, a calm beautiful night, the stars are all over the sky, the moon shines so brightly. It's not a night to feel sad, but how cannot someone feel sad if the most important person to him has gone?

"Would you come for me? Would you remember me? Please, don't let me alone, Ibushi"

Akoya closes his eyes, he wants to remember Ibushi' smile, he wants to remember how it feels to be with him. He closes his eyes, probably waiting for his lover to pick him up.


End file.
